Tears of an angel
by royalvalder
Summary: Anna needs to go back home, and Dean helps her say goodbye to the world.


The first time Dean saw Anna he thought she looked incomplete, like she was missing something important. He just didn't know how right he was. In the beginning he thought it was because she was "almost". She had hair that was almost red, and skin that was almost white, only damaged by her freckles. And she was almost a woman.

Cover my eyes  
Cover my ears  
Tell me these words are a lie  
It can't be true  
That I'm losing you  
The sun cannot fall from the sky

The first time Dean held Anna's hand he felt like a child again, clumsy and nervous of the touch. When they kissed he felt as if something woke him up from sleep and broke down all of his defenses. He felt small and vulnerable next to the angel. An angel! He thought to himself, and the heat spread through his body like the fire in Anna's hair. She wanted everything from him, all of him. She wanted to say goodbye to the world through him, and she wanted his humanity. And he gave it to her. There was no point in pretending with Anna. Anna looked at him and saw his soul. She saw his secrets and his fears, but also the love.

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel

On her last night on earth they laid on the roof of the Impala, Anna cuddled against him. Dean looked up as if he was looking for something he lost, vainly staring at the black sky. "what's up there?" he finally asked her. She answered right away, like she knew it was coming. "Nothing. Nothing compared to what's down here" And then, watching his face darken, she added "Don't worry about me. I'll miss it, that's all." He bluntly snorted "Miss what exactly? This world is full of evil things that should be killed." She silently laughed "Yes, but it's so beautiful." He fell silent, and then he said "I'm sorry." She lifted her head up to look at him "What for?" "I'm sorry you have to leave." "Oh, I know." She laughed and Dean couldn't help but saying "Maybe not anymore." They both laughed then, even though there wasn't really anything to laugh about.

Stop every clock  
Stars are in shock  
The river will run to the sea  
I won't let you fly  
I won't say goodbye  
I won't let you slip away from me

When sunrise came they both pretended to be asleep, even though they were painfully aware of the rising sun. "Anna" Dean finally whispered. They looked at each other for a long moment and they seemed to be mutely talking. "I'm really going to miss being human" she silently sighed. "What are you going to miss the most?" He asked, curious to know what angels love so much about this world. "I think I'll miss strawberries the most." He smiled from ear to ear "Strawberries? What's so good about strawberries?" "Everything" She answered smiling back. Then she fell silent. "It's time"

Can you hear heaven cry  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of angel  
Tears of an angel  
Tears of an angel.

Dean hated goodbyes. They were an unrepeatable part of his life, like walking and breathing, or hunting. But it seemed to him in that moment, standing next to the fallen angel, that if he keeps saying goodbye to people he'll be left alone very soon. So when Anna turned to say goodbye to Dean, he tried not to run away. He closed his eyes to keep from crying, and when he opened them he tried to save in memory the sight of his broken angel. Although he had the feeling he wouldn't forget soon. "So… are there any vacations in your line of work?" He asked with a fake coolness, and she cracked a tiny smile "Not really." "Dean" She said, trying to get him to look at her "Do you remember what I told you?" He tried to smile unsuccessfully. "Not really." "I said I'll miss strawberries the most." "Oh, yeah" he said with a certain confusion. And then she kissed him. It was a desperate kiss, a goodbye. When she pulled back at the end of it, she leaned closer, pressing her lips against his ear. "I lied." She whispered.

So hold on  
Be strong  
Everyday on we'll go  
I'm here, don't you fear

After Anna goes back to the sky Dean thinks he will never see her again. He tries not to forget her, but he feels as though each day he loses a piece of her. When he sees her again he thinks he's dreaming. But there she is, standing in the middle of the street and waiting for him. He runs to her and hugs her. She doesn't hug him back. "Dean." She says, and her voice sounds strange to his ears. He pulls away, looking around to see it's not a trap. She looks different, he realizes too late. Her hair is redder and she has no freckles. She doesn't look human anymore. It's not his Anna. His Anna was "almost", and the angel in front of his is everything. He looks inside her angelic eyes and grabs her shoulders. "Anna?" He whispers to her. She looks at his as if she is seeing him for the first time. "My name is not Anna."


End file.
